


until it happens to you

by parkerxheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker gets all the hugs, Poor Peter Parker, Sadness, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, all of them - Freeform, because he needs them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerxheart/pseuds/parkerxheart
Summary: Sobs tore through Peter and he clung to Tony tighter. "I- I can't- I couldn't- I should have . . ." More sputtering sobs came from the boy. "Something happened.""Okay, what happened?" Tony pushed, still holding Peter tight to his chest."I- someone- someone hurt me.""Who hurt you?" Steve asked gently. "What did they do?"All of a sudden things clicked.And Tony's heart completely split apart.Even though he didn't want to let himself believe it, he knew, and the thought that Peter Parker, sweet, bubbly, kind, caring Peter Parker had been taken advantage of in one of the worst ways possible . . ."Peter," Steve said softly. "What did they do?"Tony squeezed his eyes shut. "Did they rape you?"





	until it happens to you

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd ever write anything about rape, but I mean here we are. It's just such an important issue that I really need to cover. There are not graphic depictions or anything, because I can't write that, so that's something.
> 
> Enjoy <3

"It is  _pissing_ outside," Tony remarked, staring out the window, watching the rain pour like a waterfall. "There's gonna be a flood and all my hard work and blood, sweat, and tears that I put into this damn compound will be ruined."

"I'm sure we'll be just fine," Steve said with a chuckle, polishing off an ice cream sandwich. 

Tony glanced at the ice cream sandwich for a moment. "Pass me one of those."

The corners of Steve's lips quirked up in a smile. "Nah."

"Boss?" FRIDAY suddenly said. "Peter Parker is requesting entry."

"At this hour?" Steve said, looking down at his watch which read  _12:03 am._

"Let him in," Tony said, slightly concerned.

And the concern only heightened when he saw Peter standing in the doorway, drenched in rain, looking absolutely traumatized. 

"Pete?" Tony said, worry rising in his tone. "What's going on? Are you okay? Come inside." He closed the distance and put an arm around Peter's shoulders, shutting the door with his foot. "What happened?"

Peter looked up at him and Tony got a glimpse of his eyes. His bloodshot, terrified eyes. 

"Peter, you are freakin' me out," Tony said, standing in front of him to place his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered and his eyes filled.

"No no, hey, it's okay, it's fine," Tony said, gripping his shoulders a little tighter. 

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, standing up and walking slowly towards the two of them. 

Peter's breathing started to pick up. "I- it was- oh  _god_ . . . I didn't- I couldn't-  _fuck_ -"

"Hey, hey, breathe," Steve soothed and Peter took in a deep breath and fell into Tony's shoulder, his soaking wet curls creating a wet patch on the t-shirt's fabric. Tony immediately wrapped his arms around the trembling teenager and tugged him flush against his chest.

"Do you want to change into some dry clothes and then we can talk?" Tony asked gently, rubbing circles on Peter's back.

Peter nodded. "That would be nice."

Tony broke free to brush a wet curl from Peter's forehead. "Okay, kiddo. Meet you back out here, okay?"

Peter nodded again and it was quickly just Steve and Tony, standing there, wondering what the hell was going on. Tony had never seen Peter look like that, never seen him that terrified about something. Did he get hurt on patrol? 

"Tony," Steve said in an amazingly soft tone. "I think I know what happened."

"You do? How? What is it?"

Steve shook his head. "It's not my place to say."

"Great," Tony breathed. 

Peter entered the room about five minutes later wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. His hair was still wet and untamed, curls sticking out all over the place.

Upon taking one look at Peter, Tony crossed the room and grabbed Peter for a hug, the teenager completely melting into the touch. Tears streamed from his eyes as he hugged Tony back, grasping the back of his shirt like a lifeline. 

"What's up, kid?" Tony asked softly. "What's bothering you?"

Sobs tore through Peter and he clung to Tony tighter. "I- I can't- I couldn't- I should have . . ." More sputtering sobs came from the boy. "Something happened."

"Okay, what happened?" Tony pushed, still holding Peter tight to his chest.

"I- someone- someone hurt me."

"Who hurt you?" Steve asked gently. "What did they do?"

All of a sudden things clicked.

And Tony's heart completely split apart.

Even though he didn't want to let himself believe it, he knew, and the thought that Peter Parker, sweet, bubbly, kind, caring Peter Parker had been taken advantage of in one of the worst ways possible . . .

"Peter," Steve said softly. "What did they do?"

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. "Did they rape you?"

Peter choked on a sob. "Please don't make me say it."

"Oh god," Steve whispered and he hugged Peter from behind so the kid was surrounded in a group hug, still clinging to Tony. He made eye contact with Tony for a moment and mouthed,  _I knew it._  

How he knew it Tony didn't understand, so he instead concentrated on his heart breaking for this kid crying in his arms.

"It's my fault! I didn't do anything!" Peter cried, completely losing it and wailing against Tony's shoulder.

"No, god no," Tony said, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes. "No, kid, it's not your fault. There's no possible way it could be your fault."

Peter continued to cry in the middle of both Steve and Tony's arms for a long time. 

 _Oh god, this is really bad,_ Tony thought.  _This is really, really bad._ Even as the anger coursed through his veins like acid, he still focused all his attention on holding Peter and not on the asshole he had to destroy. He wanted to know  _who_ and  _why_ they had the audacity to hurt Peter like this.

When the sobs finally faded into snivels, Peter made a move to break away and both Steve and Tony pulled back.

"You probably hate me," Peter whispered in a strained voice and Tony's heart split even further. 

"No, of course not," Steve said softly. "Peter, I actually have been in the same position as you." Tony's head snapped up to look at Steve in disbelief and Peter's expression wasn't anything short of it. "Yeah, a long time ago, before I ever got the serum, when I could very easily be overpowered."

Tony never knew this about him. 

 _That's how he knew about Peter,_ he realized.

"It was a guy," Steve said with a sigh. "In an alley. I'd usually get beat up in alleys, but this time was different."

"Oh," Peter whispered. "I'm sorry." 

"I'm alright now," Steve said with a small smile. "And you will be too."

Huge tears spilled over Peter's eyes again. "It doesn't really feel that way right now."

"Peter," Tony said softly but firmly. "You're going to be okay."

"And I would know," Steve said. "Because until it happens to you, you don't know."

Peter sniffled and raised his arms, indicating his want for another hug and Steve took him in almost instantly. Tony realized how much Peter actually needed the gentle, affectionate touch as he positively  _melted_ into it. 

Tony reached out and embraced Peter from behind, the kid back in the middle of another group hug.

-

Hours later, Tony sat on the edge of Peter's bed with a gentle hand on his cheek, thumbing away each individual tear that slid out.

"I don't want to sleep," Peter whispered. "I don't want to relive it."

"I know, kid," Tony said softly. He sighed. "But you gotta sleep. You've had a really rough night. It's three in the morning."

"I don't want to," Peter croaked, his face scrunching up as more tears trailed down his cheeks which Tony wiped away as best he could. "Please don't make me."

Tony's heart broke. "Come here, kiddo."

Peter sat up and collapsed against Tony's chest, resting his head right under the billionaire's chin as Tony wrapped his arms tightly around the child, because that's all he was. A child. A child who had been used and hurt badly and deserved the world, but that world was so cruel to him. It wouldn't let him keep his parents, his uncle, a sense of innocence. 

 _Jesus Christ,_ Tony thought, carding his hand through Peter's hair.  _How is he so strong?_

"You are so strong, Peter," Tony said out loud. 

Sobs rattled Peter's form. "No I'm not. I'm weak. I let this happen. I'm f-fucking Spider-Man and I let some asshole-"

"No, stop," Tony said, tightening his hold. "You are so incredibly strong. You've been through a hell of a lot and yet you still keep going and going and being amazing. And I fucking love you for it."

Peter looked up, eyes shining.

"I love you, kiddo," Tony whispered. "And don't you ever forget it."

"I love you, too," Peter cried as he broke down in another wave of tears and collapsed back into Tony, the man hugging him tight. 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't Starker, and I hate having to point that out, but here we are. 
> 
> So I don't usually write about this, but yup now I did.
> 
> I personally have never been raped, but I have had experience with sexual assault, so I have something to draw from at least.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
